The present invention relates to a grommet installation device which aligns, supports, and stabilizes a grommet sleeve within a workpiece aperture prior to flaring and swaging an end of the grommet sleeve over the periphery of a grommet spacer.
It is common practice in manufacturing to join composite materials together with fasteners installed through apertures lined with grommets. The installation of a grommet generally requires the use of two tools: a backup tool to support one end of the grommet sleeve and an installation tool to flare and swage the other end of the grommet sleeve over the periphery of the grommet spacer.
Conventional backup and installation tools do not effectively provide stability and guidance to the grommet assembly throughout installation. There is therefore a need in the art for a grommet installation device which provides a secure interface between the installation tool and the backup tool and which aids in aligning and stabilizing the grommet during installation.